The Next Wolf God
by TheMipstaz
Summary: Following their mother's death, it has come time for the Forest to choose a new Wolf God. As her brothers battle for the title, San is caught in the middle, struggling to hold together her already broken family. (Slight AU. Forest Spirit is alive.)


**AN: Okay, well this is my first attempt at a Princess Mononoke fic. I completely adore the movie and was curious about who would become the next wolf god after Moro died, so I thought I should give this a try. For now it'll be a one-shot, I suppose. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Mononoke**

* * *

Near silence gripped the vibrant forest–broken only by the chorus of bird chirps, the rustle of leaves, a breath of wind, and the spectral stirrings of the ancient spirits that called these woods their home. It was the mountain's version of silence–as close as it could get with the constant humming of life reverberating through the dappled shadows, almost pulsing like a heartbeat.

Because that's what this forest was. It was alive.

Blended deep into this song of thriving life was the swift, steady thud-thud of padded paws on the thick carpet of fallen leaves and earth. Heavy pants accompanied the ostinato, a ragged syncopation in the forest's symphony.

Abruptly, the confident foot falls ceased, leaving a gaping hole in the perfectly orchestrated harmony–only to be filled by a wild cry of pure elation ringing through the air.

The currents of wind whistling in her ears almost drowned out San's shout as it whipped her hair and tugged at her clothes. Despite its best efforts, nature's breath could do nothing to lessen the iron grip the girl had on the broad shoulders of her silver-furred mount.

Twining her fingers tighter in the thick pelt of her brother, San tipped back her head and let out another howl as they defied gravity itself. Sailing through the air, the first son of Moro the Wolf God emitted a low growl of excitement as adrenaline spiked in his blood and invisible fingers ruffled his wild coat.

After having launched himself from the stony precipice, the great wolf tensed his muscles in preparation for he landing. As soon as his paws touched the earth once again, he took off, weaving effortlessly between the myriad of trees, vines, and roots that decorated the Forest of the Gods.

Slipping through the dense foliage slick as a fish, the wolf gradually slowed to an easy loping gait until they emerged into an open clearing.

"Ichi, that was amazing," San grinned, eyes shining as she slid off.

Panting slightly, the enormous beast affectionately nuzzled his adopted sister, rumbling in his deep timbre, _It never ceases to amaze me how much you love the jump despite having done it dozens of times prior._

Conceding to the silent request, San ran her nimble fingers through the silky fur to scratch behind her brother's ear. "You forget that I haven't been around for you and Ni," she pointed out, making a face. "It's not my fault."

_Ah, I do forget,_ Ichi agreed, sweeping his plumy tail down San's leg in a soothing manner–a wordless apology.

Wolves never had been the types to fancy speaking; that was what the apes and humans were for. Instead, the canines preferred to use body language whenever possible. It was far more efficient and effective. Words could be false or twisted, but the body never lied.

"Where is Ni anyways?" San glanced around, scenting the air for her missing brother.

_Right here,_ came a sonorous, almost melodic gods' voice. From the shadows ringing the glade stepped the second son of Moro the Wolf God. Intelligent golden eyes flashed as they met Ichi's scarlet gaze.

_Brother,_ Ichi greeted, dipping his head slightly and flicking his tail.

Ni returned the acknowledgement with a soft snort, padding over to his only remaining family to plop down with one paw draped fondly over his sister's foot. Tail twitching, Ni commented, _The spirits have been restless. While you were gone, the kodama refused to be in my presence and the apes have been continually staring at me when they believe me to not to be paying attention._

"Now that you mention it," San replied, hands wandering to comb through a slight tangle on Ni's chest, "I didn't see a single other spirit while we were out. Did you, Ichi?"

The snowy wolf shook his head. _Have you not scented the tension before? Something is going to happen, and the Forest knows it._

San's face grew grim, not liking this helpless feeling of blundering about in the dark. "Something? What do you mean? What's happening?"

But Ichi simply shook his massive shaggy head again. _I do not know. Mother was always better at interpreting the signs of the Forest than I._

San's aching heart gave a familiar twist of pain at the mention of their late mother. Despite the near-death of the Great Forest Spirit having occurred months ago, the loss of Moro was still too raw of a wound to touch. The great she-wolf had–as far as San was concerned–been her one and only mother, giving the adopted girl a better life than she could have asked for, more love than she would have ever received as a human, and ultimately saved San from a life of horror amongst the humans.

Moro had given San life and sacrificed her own to save her pups'.

* * *

_"The humans are gathering for the final battle. The flames of their guns will burn us all."_

_"And what happens to San? What's your plan, to let her die with you?"_

_"Typical. Selfish. You think like a human. San is my daughter; she is of the Wolf Tribe. When the forest dies, so does she."_

_"You must set her free! She's not a wolf; she's human!"_

_"Silence, boy! How dare you speak to a God like that. I caught her human parents defiling my forest. They threw their baby at my feet as they ran away. Instead of eating her, I raised her as my own. Now, my poor, ugly, **beautiful** daughter is neither human nor wolf. How can you help her?"_

_"I don't know…"_

* * *

But sometimes, San was still eaten away at by the anger she felt towards her mother, who had refused to plead with the Great Forest Spirit for her life. Yet, at the same time, San was aware of the fact that a wolf _never_ begs.

Feeling unbidden emotions well up inside her, threatening to break through, San furiously willed them away, clenching her fists and screwing her eyes shut.

Sensing his sister's distress and grief, Ichi whimpered softly and nudged her while Ni pressed himself to her side comfortingly.

San leaned gratefully into the touch, hating herself for being so weak, but thankful it was Ichi and Ni witnessing her vulnerability. Her pack would die before they betrayed her. Wolves were simply loyal like that.

For a while, the three just stood there–San leaning on Ni with one arm draped over his powerful shoulders and the other resting on Ichi's neck to scratch his ears–basking in each other's company and sharing the agonizing burden of the void Moro had left.

Then a soft puff of air whispered through the glen, and, as if by some unspoken signal, all three of Moro's pups turned as one to return to the beckoning, shadowed forest.

After Moro's death, the already extremely close-knit siblings had become nearly inseparable, clutching their surviving family close. Wolves were naturally pack animals and fiercely protective, so in the wake of their mother's death, the three had bonded even closer together–bound as much by grief as by love.

However, this unanimous harmony would not last long, for primal instinct would soon draw the line. With pack mentality came the need for a leader to hold the group together.

Easily swinging herself onto Ichi, San cast one last backwards glance at the vast, endless expanse of untainted blue sky stretching out tantalizingly above her before the hungry canopy swallowed it whole.

The time had come to choose an alpha, to choose the next Wolf God.

* * *

**So, how was it? Review please? :]**


End file.
